


Cat Chronicles 2 - Cat VS Not Cat

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: Cat Chronicles [2]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou, Nyan Koi!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat, Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyanko-sensei talks to a real cat, Nyamsasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Chronicles 2 - Cat VS Not Cat

_\- Cat VS Not-Cat -_

 

_  
_

"You smell strange." Nyamsasu wrinkled her nose, her whiskers twitching along as she eyed the new cat within her territory.

 

 

He was large, round and resembled the maneki neko figurines the Kousaka family decorated their living-room table set with. Despite the overweight, he seemed quite fit and light on his feet. She noticed the way he could easily jump in the air and attach himself on his owner's shoulder or head. That silent gloomy-looking boy who called him 'Nyanko-sensei'. How unlike the cat across the street who could barely lift himself one centimeter off the ground.

 

 

Nyanko-sensei flickered a disinterested look her way, whiskers twitching as well. They had been studying each other for a while. Maybe a bit too long. 

 

 

"Really? I have eaten a funny-tasting bun not so long ago," he said flippantly.

 

 

"I wasn't referring to that sardine smell coming from your mouth." Nyamsasu said, sniffing sardonically in the air with her eyes closed.

 

 

"Oh? You want one, don't you?" Nyanko-sensei arched his eyebrows.

 

 

"I've no intention of eating my fish wrapped in buns. Which stupid human would like to do that? No, don't tell me. I already know that already." She then flicked one ear thoughtfully. "You smell like a cat and yet you don't."

 

 

"Then you should stay far away from me. I might spread my non-catness disease over to you."

 

 

She ignored his comment. "You're here for Kousaka, aren't you? Be sure to threaten that boy while you give him your request." Nyamsasu lifted herself from her lying position and stretched languidly across the floor, nails digging into the carpet.

 

 

The other cat stared blankly at her, a pause, and then smirked, his feline teeth blinking ominously. "Oh I will. With pleasure."  
  
  


**End(less)** ****

**Author's Note:**

> TheNekoTalks:
> 
> This little fic popped up randomly last year. I was trying to write a long crossover one-shot between these two series since I thought it would be interesting if Nyanko-sensei got to talk to Nyamsasu while he embarrasses Natsume and Kousaka. XD;; But alas, the long fic didn't happen and I just wrote the scene I wanted.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> .:Nekocin:


End file.
